Missing Him
by screwtherulesihavmoney
Summary: Set in Total Drama Action. Courtney reminesces about her and Noah before her return. NoahxCourtney oneshot


This is what you get when I'm unable to sleep at 1 in the morning. And in case you're wondering, **no** Shakespeare and Sarcasm is not on hold. I'm almost done the next chapter, so it should be out later this week. But untill then, we all need a tiny bit of NoahxCourtney while we wait. Who agrees?

Note: In this story, Courtney and Duncan broke up between seasons, so she's not cheating on him.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

I lay still and gripped my pillow, waiting for Beth's breathing to slow down. _How long does it take to fall asleep? _I thought angrily. Though I suppose I should be a bit more sympathetic: Beth had been crying ever since Harold had left. That's how the old Courtney would have felt. But I was the new Courtney, one tainted by heartbreak, and I was just annoyed.

After what seemed like forever, Beth was finally asleep, and I was able to sneak out of the trailer and embark on my nightly tradition.

I sat down in front of the trailers, on the grass that was not yet touched by dew. For a second, I just closed my eyes and breathed in the cool night air. Then I opened my eyes to reality, and drew in another shakier breath. This was what I did every night, all night. That's why I always feel so cranky during the day. I've tried sleeping, but ever since I returned to the show, it's seemed impossible.

Looking up at the sky through blurry eyes, I clutched his gift to me close to my heart.

I remember it like it was yesterday.

…

"_What do you mean the lawsuit fell through? Do you know how much I'm paying you to get me back on this show!?" Courtney growled into her phone. Stupid lawyers! They never got anything right! "Isn't there __**anything **__you can do? Ugh, fine! But keep trying, and don't call again until you get somewhere!" _

_After hanging up, Courtney slid down the wall she was leaning, letting out a muffled groan into her curled up knees. In truth, the prospect of the million dollars didn't excite her too much. Having two well-respected political officers as parents meant that money was never an issue. Honestly, the only reason she wanted to be back on the show was because of Duncan. But now, with the whole Gwen thing… well, the only reason to keep up the lawsuit was the humiliation of losing._

"_You can cry into your knees as much as you want; it's not going to put you on the show."_

_Courtney looked up to see Noah standing above her, looking typical with a book in his hands and one eyebrow raised._

_Instead of denying what he said, she simply glared at him and said, "You think I don't know that?" Much to her surprise though, he laugh or make a sarcastic comment. He simply looked at her in a sympathetic and said seven words that Courtney had never directed to her in her lifetime:_

"_Do you want to talk about it?"_

_Courtney gaped at him, unable to comprehend what he just said. When she finally regained her wits, she replied, "Why do you care? Last time I checked, everyone here hated me."_

_Noah simply shrugged. "Last time I checked, I didn't have anything better to do." He sat down next to her, placing his book on the other side of him. "Talk." He directed, and talk she did._

"_Well, I guess it all started after I was eliminated…"_

_Courtney spent the next hour ranting about her anger at Duncan, her anger at Gwen, her anger at her lawyers, and her anger with the world. And much to her surprise, Noah listened. He stared right into her eyes, and never made a sound; he just listened to her as if she was the only thing in the world. Courtney had never been treated like that before. She kind of liked it._

"_So...yeah, that's my messed-up life." Courtney said, feeling a little embarrassed at being the only one talking for so long. "What about you? Are the rumors about you and Cody true?"_

_Noah started to laugh. "What, that I'm gay for Cody? No, I'm straight as a line."_

_A small smile crept on to Courtney's face. "Good," she whispered, more to herself than to Noah. However, he still heard it._

"_Oh my God, no! That's not what I meant! I'm sorry!"_

"_What for?" Noah whispered leaning in slightly. "Ever since first season, I-" he stopped himself, than started again. "I mean, would it really be so bad? Being with me?"_

_Courtney felt transfixed by his eyes and his words, and leaned in slightly closer too. "No." was all she was able to croak out._

_The slightest of smiles fell on Noah's lips. "Good"_

_Slowly but surely, but both inched their heads closer together, until finally, their lips met._

…

_The next three days were the best of Courtney's life. She spent them either reading with Noah, complaining with Noah, or making out with Noah. Both teens were much happier, and the change didn't go unnoticed by the other losers. They did raise an eyebrow to it, but as long as it kept Courtney from complaining about her lawsuit, it didn't really matter what they did._

_It was a few days after the second aftermath that things went downhill. It was noon, and Courtney was going down to meet Noah for lunch when Chris approached her._

"_Courtney, you'll be happy to know I have some bad news! Your pitb- er, lawyers were able to pull some strings, and you won your lawsuit! Congratulations, you're back on the show!"_

"_What! No!" Courtney exclaimed. This was so typical. Just when things were going so well for her, stupid Michael had to ruin it._

"_Um, this is the part where you thank me." He whispered. She just pushed past him and ran for the buffet table._

"_Noah!"She cried, falling into his dark, skinny arms. Without noticing, Courtney had begun crying, and her tears fell onto her boyfriend's red sweater vest._

"_What's wrong, Court?" he asked, uncharacteristically worried._

"_I w-won my l-lawsuit, they're m-making me go b-back on the show!"_

"_What!" he cried, looking down at her. Courtney simply nodded, and he held her tighter._

…

_Chris informed Courtney that she was leaving the next day. The two class president lovebirds spent the rest of the day together, but it went by too fast for both of them._

_The next morning when Courtney arrived with her suitcase at the limo that would take her to the set, Noah was the only camper standing there to greet her off. Before he could say something, Courtney enveloped him in a giant hug._

"_Don't worry Noah, I've got a plan. I'm gonna act like a total bitch to get the others to hate me and vote me off. We'll be together again by the end of the day!"_

_Noah pulled her away to look at her. "Have you been taking crazy lessons from Izzy? You worked so hard to get on the show, and I need someone to cheer for. Besides, don't you want to beat up Duncan?"_

_Courtney bit her lip and looked away; the thought of getting revenge on Duncan for breaking her heart was extremely tempting._

"_I made you something to remember me by." Noah dug around in his pocket until he found a small, brown object and placed it into his girlfriend's hands. "I know that yours broke last season. Whenever you're having a bad time, or you're really angry about something, just look at this."_

_Courtney looked at the small object in her hands. "World's smallest violin." , she smiled through her tears. How could she ever leave him behind?_

_Grabbing his face, Courtney kissed him with an urgency they had not used before. It was a kiss that signaled that they were about to be separated, and they could not kiss like this, or at all, for a while._

_It was then that Courtney made a new plan: she would fulfill Noah's wishes by trying her hardest at the game. But she would also be hateful to the others, so that if she didn't win invincibility, they would have an excuse to vote her off._

_At that point, Chris intervened and threw Courtney off Noah and flung her into the limo. Turning in her seat as the car drove off, she waved to Noah through the back window until he was gone._

…

I blinked my eyes, I hadn't been paying attention while in my flashback, and the sky was pinkening around the edges. I got up and headed back to the girl's trailer; maybe I could get in a few hours of sleep before Chef woke us up for an insanely early breakfast.

As I stood in the doorway, I turned once more in the direction of the loser's resort. Then I wiped my eyes, put the violin into my pocket, where it stayed during the day, and walked into the trailer, becoming the competitive, snobby, cold-hearted bitch that I had so easily fooled the others into thinking I was.

But tell me, would a competitive, snobby, cold-hearted bitch be in love with an egghead?

* * *

Eh, eh? I think it's a tiny bit rushed, and Noah's kinda OOC, but besides that I think it's pretty good. And honestly, how do you explain Courtney's behavior this season? Personally, I think it's an alien clone. I mean, she's still one of my fav characters, but... wow.

Review and let me know if you like it. I have an idea for a sequel in Noah's POV, but I won't do it if no one likes this.


End file.
